Uzumakimonogatari
by leothong
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki awalnya hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa. Tetapi, setelah ia digigit oleh vampir dan menjadi manusia setengah vampir, Fenomena supernatural yang aneh menimpa dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Warn : Vampire!Naru, NotWhisker!Naru, NotIdiot!Naru
1. Naruto Vamp Arc I

Uzumakimonogatari

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk bahan imajinasi saya.

  
  


  
  


Chapter 1 : Arc Naruto Vamp

Naruto POV

Hai, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa. Aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Kehidupanku di sekolah biasa biasa saja layaknya siswa SMA pada umumnya. Tapi kehidupanku menjadi seperti neraka sejak awal liburan musim panas. Ya, Pada waktu itu aku harus berurusan dengan makhluk yang bernama vampir. Akan ku ceritakan kejadian itu.

  
  


Flashback

Naruto POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku masih belum tidur, karena belum mengantuk. Karena jenuh, aku memutuskan jalan-jalan keluar rumah pada malam itu. Sebenarnya aku takut keluar malam karena takut jika bertemu hantu. Entah kenapa malam itu rasa takutku ini hilang. Apakah karena aku terlalu jenuh sampai aku lupa dengan rasa takutku.

  
  


Aku berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung yang sepi yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku memberanikan diri memasuki gedung itu. Di dalam gedung itu, aku menemukan jejak tetesan darah. Ketika melihat darah itu bulu kudukku merinding. Tapi sepertinya langkah kakiku tidak sinkron dengan pikiranku. Meskipun takut, entah kenapa aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengikuti jejak tetesan darah tersebut.

  
  


Jejak darah itu menjalar sampai ke lantai lima. Di sana aku menemukan seorang wanita terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh darah. Kedua lengannya bahkan terputus. Dan sepertinya dia hampir kehabisan darah. Wanita itu memiliki rambut perak, kulit putih pucat, fisiknya seperti wanita umur 30an, dan memiliki gigi yang cukup tajam. Menurutku, wanita itu terlihat seperti vampir. Dia melihat ke arahku dan memasang wajah memelas meminta pertolongan dariku.

"To..long.. a..ku.." ... 

  
  


  
  


Ucap wanita itu dengan suara parau.

'a.. apa dia ingin menghisap darahku ?' batinku berkeringat dingin 

Aku mendekat ke wanita itu. Aku membuang rasa takutku, Karena aku tidak tega melihatnya dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Kau Yakin ?" tanyanya ragu

  
  


T.B.C

Gimana fic dari ane ? Bagus gak ? Maaf kalo jelek soalnya ane masih newbie, Apa perlu dilanjut ?. Ane bikin fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Monogatari Series. Untuk ceritanya, kronologinya mirip anime Monogatari, tapi sedikit diubah.

  
  


Ditunggu review-nya. Tolong kasih kritik dan saran buat fic ane

  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Naruto Vamp arc II

**Chapter 2 : Naruto Vamp Arc II**

 **Naruto POV**

"Kau... Yakin... ingin... menolong ku... ?" tanaya wanita itu kepadaku

"Sebenarnya.. aku ingin menolongmu... tapi aku tidak tahu caranya.." ucapku tergagap

"Be... berikan... aku... da-darahmu..."

Dia terus berteriak kesakitan, dan darah terus mengalir deras dari kedua lengan dan kakinya yang terputus. Dia bergerak merayap ke arahku.

"Ha... Haaah ?!!!!" Aku bergidik ngeri

"A... Apa.. ?!"

Pikiranku pada waktu itu sangat kacau. Aku sangat ketakutan. Apa kata wanita itu tadi ? Ingin menghisap darahku ? Yang benar saja, Apa dia bercanda ? Apa mungkin dia Vampir seperti dugaanku ?

Tapi aku tetap mendekat kepadanya. Pada waktu itu perasaanku antara takut dan kasihan. Dan entah kenapa aku tetap saja ingin menolongnya.

Ketika aku mendekat ke wanita itu, tiba tiba dia menindih tubuhku, dan menggigit leherku dengan gigi taringnya. Aku merasa kesakitan dan seperti semua darahku terhisap. Ternyata dia tidak hanya menggigit leherku, tapi juga menghisap darahku. Setelah dia menghisap darahku, Waktu itu aku langsung pingsan selama 2 Hari.

 **2 Hari Kemudian...** Setelah 2 hari aku pingsan. Tiba tiba aku tersadar. Kenapa Aku masih hidup ? Bukankah seharusnya aku mati karena seluruh darahku terhisap ? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku.

"Eh... ?!"

Aku tersentak ketika melihat gadis loli yang tertidur pulas di sampingku. Penampilannya mirip seperti Wanita vampir yang menghisap darahku Waktu itu

'Sudah 2 hari aku pingsan eh ?' batinku

"Hey Bangun" aku mencoba membangunkan gadis kecil itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Sebentar... 5 menit lagi..." jawabnya malas

"Hey Bangun !" Aku setengah berteriak karena sedikit sewot karena dia susah sekali untuk dibangunkan.

"Haaah... Lima menit lagiii..." Dia bukannya beranjak dari tidurnya, tetapi malah dengkurannya lebih keras.

"Heyy Bangun cepatt !" Aku mulai dongkol

"4600 juta tahun lagi..."

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan muncul di pelipisku dan kepalaku mulai berurat karena kesal

"4600 JUTA TAHUN DUNIA KEBURU KIAMAT BEGO !"

Karena kesal, aku jalan jalan turun ke lantai bawah kemudian keluar dari gedung tua tersebut. Aku berjalan jalan keluar karena jenuh. Sinar matahari diluar sangat terik, meskipun aku tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung, aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku kepanasan seperti terbakar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!"

Aku berteriak kepanasan ketika aku terkena sinar matahari secara langsung. Dan muncul kobaran api yang cukup besar yang membakar seluruh tubuhku.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!" Aku berlari kocar-kacir tanpa arah karena panik dan tersiksa.

Tiba-tiba tiba gadis kecil itu keluar berlari ke arahku. dan tubuhnya juga ikut terbakar.

"Ayo kembali masuk ke dalam bodoh !" Gadis itu langsung menarikku untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Ah ! Untung aku tidak mati

"Haah.. haahh... hampir saja" aku berhenti berlari dengan napas terengah engah. Setelah itu aku duduk bersandar di dinding

"Hah ?!" Aku meraba raba tubuhku. Tubuhku utuh seperti sebelumnya tidak Ada cacat dan Luka sedikitpun. Dan anehnya, jaket dan celanaku masih utuh.

"Kau bodoh ya, Seorang vampir tidak akan bisa keluar di siang hari." ucap gadis itu.

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanyaku

"Kau ingat ketika aku menghisap darahmu sekitar 2 hari yang lalu ?"

"Kau wanita yang kemarin ?"

"Tentu saja, waktu itu aku hampir mati karena kehabisan darah. Dan ketika aku menghisap darahmu, Aku kembali beregenerasi. Karena darah yang ku hisap tidak cukup, Wujudku seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Yaa.., ini lebih baik daripada aku mati."

"Berarti aku berubah menjadi vampir ?"

"Ya.. kau benar, kau ikut berubah menjadi vampir. Jika kau vampir rendahan, Mungkin nyawamu tak lagi tertolong. Tapi karena kau punya kekuatan regenerasi sepertiku nyawamu selamat. Ketika terbakar oleh matahari, Kita tidak akan mati. Tetapi Kita akan terbakar... lalu utuh lagi... terbakar... utuh lagi.. seperti itu terus menerus. Ada pertanyaan lagi" jelasnya

"Oh ya Vampir kan biasanya bermata merah, kenapa warna matamu putih ?." aku kembali bertanya.

"Mataku ketika normal memang berwarna

putih tapi ketika aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku mataku berubah menjadi merah" jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan Iris matanya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Oh ya namaku Kaguya Ōtsutsuki dan usiaku 590 tahun. dan aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu"

Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui usianya

"Naruto Uzumaki" jawabku singkat

Dia kemudian berjalan ke arahku dan memegang kepalaku. "Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi pelayanku" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku

"HEEEEE... ?!.. NANI KOREE ?!..."

 **Flashback End** Seperti itulah cerita bagaimana bisa aku menjadi vampir. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku menjadi pelayanku dari vampir betina tua bernama Kaguya itu. Liburan musim panas ini sepertinya akan menjadi liburan yang suram dan mengerikan seumur hidupku.

 **Naruto POV End**

Sejak Naruto menjadi vampir, Ia tidak pernah merasa lapar. Dia menjadi vampir dan hidup abadi. Separah apapun Luka yang diderita, akan pulih seperti semula. Namun jika terkena salib, Air suci atau Kehabisan darah, maka vampir tetap akan mati.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemarin hampir saja mati ?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, kemarin aku bertarung dengan tiga orang Vampire Hunter. sebenarnya kekuatan mereka dibawahku tapi karena aku meremehkan mereka jadinya aku kalah" jawab Kaguya

"Eh.."

"Bisakah kau membantuku melawan mereka bertiga ?"

"Eh.. apa aku bisa ?"

"Kau cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka, aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan saat ini"

Kemudian Kaguya menyuruh Naruto pergi ke sebuah persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Di sana dia sudah disambut seorang pemburu vampir bertubuh kekar, tinggi sekitar 2 meter dengan senjata pedang berbentuk aneh berwarna merah di kedua tangannya

Naruto langsung ketakutan dia hendak berlari ke arah kanan. Di sana dia dicegat oleh orang berpakaian serba putih dan membawa salib berukuran besar. Dia menyeringai kearah Naruto sambil berbicara dengan bahasa aneh.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia dicegat lagi oleh seseorang berpakaian serba hitam bertubuh cukup tinggi. tapi tidak seperti dua Vampire Hunter sebelumnya, dia tidak membawa senjata apapun

Tiba tiba, salah seorang yang tubuhnya kekar menebaskan pedang miliknya ke arah sebuah menara. Dan menara itu hampir saja menimpa tubuh Naruto. Dia panik tidak tahu lagi harus kemana jika ia berlari mundur ke belakang terhalang oleh kereta api yang melintas.

Tiba tiba ada seorang pria misterius yang mengusir tiga orang Vampire Hunter tadi. "Hee... kalian sepertinya semangat sekali untuk membunuh bocah ini yaa.." ucap pria itu santai. Naruto hanya melongo melihat pria itu dengan santainya mengusir tiga ekor (?) manusia pengusik tadi. Ah.., Untung dia Selamat

 **Skip Time...**

"Ah.. yang tadi itu hampir saja ya.." Ucap pria tadi menghela napas lega.

"Eh tu-tunggu... siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto sedikit curiga.

"Aku hanya _ossan_ yang kebetulan lewat tadi"

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan tatatapan curiga.

" _Maa~ Maa~_ Kau tidak perlu takut ataupun curiga kepadaku... aku bukanlah Vampire Hunter seperti tiga orang tadi. Oke perkenalannya ditunda dulu. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ucap pria itu sambil mengajak Naruto masuk ke sebuah bangunan tua yang sepertinya itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

 **To Be** **Continued...**

 **Maaf kalau yang kemarin wordnya kependekan. Karena ane males ngetik jadi buru-buru publish :v. Chapter ini wordnya sudah ane tambahin nanti di Chapter depan bakal ane tambahin lagi.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW**


End file.
